


Solar Flare's Busty Pair

by Glide_Glaze



Category: Plants vs Zombies
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Breastfeeding, F/M, Kissing, Lactation, Large Breasts, Plant/Human Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-23 05:51:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23073328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glide_Glaze/pseuds/Glide_Glaze
Summary: Too much sunbathing leads to Solar Flare's chest getting a little bigger than usual. Relying on the gardener to get them back to normal size, a bit of milking has one thing lead to another until things get much more sensual between them.
Relationships: Solar Flare/Gardener, plant/human
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	Solar Flare's Busty Pair

**Author's Note:**

> Another early fic of mine. Was pretty fun to write. OBVIOUSLY plant tits get huge with sunbathing. Duh.

As a citizen of Suburbia, you sometimes have to deal with a lot of real bullshit. The most obvious problem is the zombies. That's right. Zombies. Brain-eaters. The living dead. They just meander around, stick traffic cones on their heads and occasionally manage to eat a brain, commanded by their "genius" of a leader, Dr. Zomboss. With an army of zombies crawling around, you would think that there would be citywide panic. You would be wrong. While the representations of death itself come up out of the ground to attack, the representations of life itself come up as well to counter it. What might that be? Why, plants of course. All kinds of plants. Trees, fruits, vegetables, vines, leaves.....just about any plant you can think of seems to have a face, a life and an endless urge to attack any and all undead on sight. And so, every house in Suburbia is full of plants. Complain all you want to the mayor. Things aren't about to change. You want a shotgun to blow some zombies to bits? No way. You'll receive a few lawn mowers and flower pots instead. With this eternal rivalry of plant and zombie firmly set, they both do their best to make life as abnormal as possible.  
The Gardener was more than used to the cycle of nonsense at this point. It was a fine day in Suburbia today, just like all the other days. It was wacky, sure. But fine too. Stepping out towards the backyard, he gazes up at the large greenhouse he's set up. You only get one brain, and he's done all he can to protect it. As he walks over towards the entrance, hearing all the chittering inside, he thinks back to all the events that got him here. At first, it was so simple. The zombies came, and the zombies fell. The next thing he knew, portals started appearing all over Suburbia, letting out waves of zombies with boomboxes, surfboards, pirate hats and other ridiculous things. Thankfully, that didn't make them any more resistant to a few peas to the face. It was definitely manageable, but not the end of things. He thought he had seen it all with time travel, but next came an all-out war for Suburbia, which then became Zomburbia, and then Suburbia again. At this point, he should just consider moving to another town. A zombie-free town. One where you could-

'Hellooooooo! Gardener! Hey! Earth to Tony! Yoo-hoo!'

Snapped out of his little trance, he looked down at the figure before him. With leafy arms crossed, there stood Solar Flare. A sunflower easily recognizable by her signature red goggles and her tendency to burst into flame, she didn't look far from heating up as she tapped one of her legs rather impatiently.

"Oh, uhh. Sorry about that. I'm a little distracted this morning."

'Well, that's nothing new. I'm pretty sure the zombies must have taken your brain years ago.~'

As a member of the League of Extraordinary Action Foliage (or L.E.A.F), Solar Flare was one of many elite plants with the task of both stopping zombies and saving her fellow plants. The black shirt she wears sports an emblem of a leaf, or at least, a very stretched out leaf. See, when you're a sunflower, you're always soaking up rays of sunlight and converting them to energy. In Solar Flare's case, it's used to set herself (and zombies) on fire for one hell of a dazzling light show. However, there are times where the zombies lay low and stay out of trouble. When this happens, well....all that unspent energy has to go SOMEWHERE, right? Luckily, her breasts have a knack for converting all that energy into a potent and powerful nectar. Just a sip of this thick treat would get even the sickest of plants reinvigorated and more than ready to kick zombie butt. There is a catch, however. If she doesn't regularly drain her chest of the excess nectar, there may be a little.....growth and buildup. Among other plants her size, he'd guess that right now, she's probably a D-cup. Maybe a DD. Either way, that shirt of hers is really, REALLY being strained right now.

"Har har. Did you make that up yourself?"

Despite his tone, she can tell that he's not really upset. When you know her as long as he has, these little playful jabs are nothing to fret over. Carrying on with his day, he opens the door to the greenhouse and steps inside, Solar Flare following right behind.

'Yeah, I did! Can you believe nobody's made that joke before? I'm not kidding!'

"I'm truly shocked, Flare."

The chittering and bantering only becomes more clearer from the inside. Does his brain need an army of plants to protect it? Apparently so. Before them, those very plants bounce and spin around along the greenhouse, each fitted with their own little plant pot. Nervous Peashooters chirp to each other, glancing towards the group of Sunflowers giggling at them. Chompers exchange growls with Bearies and the various nuts and beans stare at each other with steely gazes and silence. Setting to work, he starts to move a watering can amongst them, giving them all their daily treat.

'Hey, I've been wondering......you don't really pay these plants, and you could let them die if you wanted. Does this mean these plants are actually your PRISONERS?'

"If they are, they sure don't act like it."

He turns his head slightly to look back to her. As he does, she hurriedly looks anywhere else but back at him, pretending she was staring intently at the Snowdrops. She can't fool him with friendly chitchat. He knows exactly why Solar Flare is here today. Keeping his replies short as he works, he holds back a smirk as she gets huffier, clearing her throat more than a few times for his attention, and mumbling to herself as he continues to ignore her.

'Ahem......mmmgh.....'

"Do you need a cough drop or something, Flare?~"

'......oh, you're just yukking it up inside, I bet. You know why I'm here.'

It's just so cute to see her embarrassed and crabby. Messing with Solar Flare is a delicate process. One wrong move and you're burning up before you can even think, "Oh shit". Finally turning to face her, he can barely hold back a grin as she puts her leaves on her hips, red in the face.

"I dunno Flare. You always say I don't act like I have a brain. Maybe you just need to give me a reminder...~"

Flare's eye twitches at this. Hopping up and down a few times, she reaches up and grasps at her chest, angrily shaking it back and forth as her tits jiggle underneath her shirt.

'Do I really need to say anything?! Do you NOT see these knockers ready to tear my shirt apart? This is my last one!'

How could he not see them? Judging by the way almost all the male plants have been staring at her since she walked in, he's not the only one that's staring at those cans bounce and wiggle.

"I see. I think it's starting to come back to me now....."

Once he sees her petals start to smoke, he figures that maybe it's time to stop teasing the plant that could turn him to ashes.

"Alright, alright. I get it. You're a bit late for your monthly mil-"

'SHH SHH SHH SHUSH SHUSH SHUSH!'

Going red in the face for a different reason, Solar Flare waves her leaves around to shut him up, lowering her voice to a harsh whisper.

'Don't talk about the M-I-L-K-I-N-G in front of them!'

It's unknown if the other plants know how to spell. As she turns her head to them with narrowed eyes, they all look away, whistling to themselves. Rolling his eyes, he just waves his hand, heading off to the back room, Solar Flare in tow.

"Not only are you five days late for your monthly...."appointment"....you seem to have let them get...out of hand."

'It's not my fault! I was told to keep an eye on the beach since we heard Neptuna might try an assault on the shore. Well, she never came, and I spent all week with nobody to burn, and a lot of sun to soak up.'

The back room of the greenhouse was clean, moderately lit, and thankfully private. Locking the door as they step in, the gardener took his usual seat on a stool by the wall. Reaching over towards a shelf, he pulled down a large glass tray, setting it down on the ground. Now that they're out of the others' sight, Solar Flare began to calm down, looking back to the gardener with a smirk of her own.

'Still, it's interesting how you knew I was five days late. Were you maybe looking forward to milking this flower?~'

"Well, you don't pay me, and you could kill me if you wanted to. I think I'm just your prisoner in this situation, Flare."

Why can't she just milk herself? Why ask her local gardener for a monthly milking? Well, Solar Flare (along with many other plants) is missing a very important thing for self-sustainment. And that would be fingers. She can swallow her pride enough to ask her trusted friend for help. It's better than hooking herself to some kind of soulless sucking machine. She gets milked, he gets expensive and useful nectar. Everybody wins. This is totally not sexual. Just an agreement between two parties for mutual benefit. Nothing more. Nothing less.

'You're darn right! You're definitely my prisoner. Forced to grope and squeeze a pair of soft tits every month. What a horrible life!'

Grinning widely as he rolls his eyes, Solar Flare reaches back and starts to undo the strap on her shirt. She can't just lift it up over her head, after all. Thankful for a release from this stretched-out torment, her shirt flies right off at the first opportunity, leaving her freed breasts to bounce down tantalizingly as she sighs.

'Oooohhh.....that's much better. I could hardly breathe.'

The gardener is only human. And he has instincts and urges just like everyone else. It should come as no surprise when he goes a little silent, eyes glancing over at her chest. While most plants don't even have tits, that doesn't mean she shouldn't be proud of them. Big, soft and ending in some cute orange teats, they keep his attention going until her voice catches him.

'My petals are up here, bub.~'

Thankfully, she doesn't look too offended. Judging by the blush building up on her cheeks, she doesn't hate the attention her body is receiving. Sauntering over, she puts a little sway in her step, closing her eyes as her cans swing nice and slow. Once in front of him, she turns her back to him, scooting closer into position. As if worried he might just manhandle her goods, she decides to go over the process again, just in case.

'It's a lot easier if you're not just tugging them dry...'

"......Huh? Oh...yeah, I know. How could I not know? Of course I know that..."

'Don't lose your head now, Tony. I know this kind of female interaction is VERY foreign to you.~'

Rolling his eyes, he reaches for the spray bottle. Not only does water make for an easier rubbing, it helps keep that green body nice and shiny. Aiming right on the mark, he sprays away. It's quite a sight to behold as he slowly but surely gives her a good watering. Fulfilling his role as a good inspector, he keeps a close eye on her chest as the beads of water slowly build up bigger and bigger, finally streaming down her bountiful bust. Some trails of water stream off to the side, others right down the middle, teasingly glancing past her nipple. The rest follow gravity a little closer to home, sliding right in between those luscious globes of hers, surely never to be seen again.

'Oooohh......that feels nice.....~'

This guy could probably find a much better feeling than a few sprays. Placing the bottle down, he wastes no more time with getting her wet. However, any good gardener would want to make sure the water's reached all around, right? Suddenly reaching in, he goes in and gets two great big handfuls of Solar Flare breasts, leaving her to twitch in surprise as he starts to swirl his grip, spreading that water all around.

'A-ahh....!! S-sorry.....I'm a little sensitive there today....'

He doesn't reply to her this time. He's got a job to do. Up and down and all around his hands go, polishing her producers, making sure they're completely ready. As he works, he quietly takes note. Even for a plant, this is a very superb chest she's got. So soft, smooth and slightly heavy. He can practically feel all the sweet nectar inside these jugs, weighing them down and nearly filling them to burst, and giving them one hell of a jiggle. It'll be a shame to have to get rid of these. As he strokes and squeezes, Solar Flare doesn't seem to mind this extended inspection, slowly leaning her head back against his lap, eyes closed.

'.............mmm.........that's it...~'

She's acting like this is just a massage at the spa, letting out slow sighs as his fingers sink into her soft breasts. Admittedly getting a little distracted himself at his work, he slowly starts to lean just a little bit forward, craning his neck to see past her petals. Biting his lip, he starts to toy with her boobs a bit, slowly pressing them together to see how they'd act. As expected, they squish together in the most perfect way, more than willing to mold against each other like dough at the lightest push. While her tits may be softer than clouds, the both of them still end with the same orange nipples, both looking quite perky and stiff. Figuring he might as well get on with it, he tilts his hands just so, taking those nips between his thumbs and pointers.

"Keep still now...."

Staying as delicate as possible, the gardener begins to pinching and squeezing at her nipples, which respond with much anticipated results. As he coaxes, Flare finally begins to produce, a somewhat bright glow of golden nectar starting to drip out, dropping neatly into the glass tray below her.

"(There we are. Better late than never....)"

For the first few minutes, he does his job quite well, squeezing and groping at her chest as drop after drop leaks and lightly squirts out from her tantalizing teats. He can feel it running down his knuckles in gentle streams. It's warm, wet, and a little slow. It almost feels like sap, but a little more runny. Maybe he should take a closer-

'Ahhnn...........o-ooooh.......~'

A lowered voice breaks his train of thought. Maybe she thought the sound of sap hitting the shining puddle below her would stifle her voice, but judging by how Flare's leaned back deeper into his lap, she's probably off in her own little trance. It would be cute to experience if she wasn't also moaning to herself, letting every breath signal just how much she's enjoying this release. He gulps quietly to himself.

"(...she's getting off to this, isn't she? Can plants even get off? I mean....they're plants! They're not like people......except for the talking....and faces....and THESE things!)"

'NhAAHH...!!!~'

The two of them both twitch and jump a little. As he was thinking, he must have gotten lost in his thoughts too, resulting in a sudden, firm squeeze of this sunflower's stackers. Pulling his hands back, he looks down at her as she keeps facing forward, head lowered slightly.

'Is this too hard for you, Gardener? I didn't think this request would be that difficult...'

"I-I-I didn't- I mean- I was just- it was-"

Stammering away, he can detect a faint whiff of smoke coming from her. Oh god, she's gonna kill him. He honked her too hard, and now he's gonna pay the price!

'Distracted? Again? Sounds like you're not doing this to help me after all! Is that it? Well, you picked the wrong flower to fffffffuuuhhhh....-'

As she turns around to face him, it's clear to the both of them what's grabbed her attention. Being only half height to a sitting human, it certainly is an effective rant-stopper for her to come only an inch away to quite the prominent bulge in his pants, pushing firmly against the fabric. The way her face flushes bright red makes him flinch, expecting flames, but they never come. Instead, her voice nervously speaks out again a few seconds later, sounding a lot less angry.

'That's uhhhh.......you've got a.....'

"Please don't kill me, Flare."

'...bit of a.....boner right there, Tony.....'

"PLEASE don't kill me. I'm too flammable to die!"

Ignoring his pleas for mercy, Solar Flare gets a few revelations from this. Is he really this excited down there? For her? She did this, didn't she? She should.........maybe.......make sure these suspicions are right.......maybe....

"Don't let the sprouts see the corpse. They're too young-"

'Shut up for a second...'

Instead of overwhelming flames and incineration, he hears.....unzipping? Looking down just in time to see her leafy arm tug his zipper down, freeing his manhood. As it springs out before her, her eyes travel up to see it in all its unrestrained glory. He's definitely not plant-sized. For a human, he's decently sized, but Solar Flare is no human in opinion or size, and that just may be the biggest cock she's laid her cute eyes on before.

'....woah.'

Is this the right time to ask what's going on? As he opens his mouth, she holds a leaf, telling him to shut it. She's got some major thinking to do. A lot of "Should I"s and "What would it feel like"s running through her lil plant noggin. She seems to come to a conclusion eventually, looking back to him as she figures out a way to make it seem like a punishment.

'So you don't want to get fried, huh? I might be convinced to get over my anger....'

If it means he can live another day, he'd definitely take a shot with whatever she's got in store. Extra plant food? Daily waterings? While these all seem like fitting punishments, instead, he watches her suddenly wrap her leaf around his shaft, giving it a soft squeeze as she cracks a soft smile.

'.....but it's gonna take a LOT of good fucking first, chump...~<3'

As if to make her point clear, she leans in, opening up her mouth as she presses her tongue up against the underside of his cock, leaving a warm trail of oozing drool as she traces it up to the tip before giggling quietly, giving him a sly wink.

'Mmm....think you can handle that?~'

Whatever he thought today would bring, it definitely wasn't getting his dick licked by a plant. Freezing up a little in surprise, he almost overlooks how good it feels when she presses her soft lips right against his tip, giving him a little smooch before she presses her cheek right up against it, letting his rod slowly rub against her face.

'Dang....it feels hotter than me! I can't say I'm surprised, though. I'm probably really irresistible...~'

"Maybe just a little, Flare.....but even the hottest plants should start with a warmup, don't you think...?~"

Alright, that's enough being shocked. If he's getting laid, he might as well enjoy it. Judging by the blank look on her face, she must not know much about this whole "warming up" thing. It would be polite to help her along.

'.....uhh......'

"Why don't you start off with putting that chest to good use? I mean, I bet you were already gonna do that, right?"

The last thing SF wants to do is look inexperienced with this. Putting on a look of utmost confidence, she rolls her eyes as she gives her chest a little lift, bouncing her breasts just a little in her leafy grip.

'W-well yeah! Pssh.....duh. I don't think you know, but I'm pretty much....the MASTER of sex. And as I'm sure you know...I need a wet cock to work with. Now just close your eyes for a second.....~'

Ooh. Time for some more tongue. Eagerly biting his lip, the gardener obeys and closes his eyes and readies himself for a warm, wet coating from this hero's tongue. Any second now he's gonna feel a s-PSSHT PSSHT PSSHT

"Aaagh!! The fuck?!"

Opening his eyes, he looks back down at Solar Flare, who's got the spray bottle in her grip, and a huge dickish smile on her face. With a few more sprays of water, she bursts out laughing.

'BHAHAHA! Oh man, you really jumped at that! I saw the bottle just sitting there and-oh come on! Don't be like that! C'mooon!'

Crossing his arms, he huffily looks away from her, blushing bright as his cock remains at attention. No water spray can combat the hard-on those fat jugs have wrought.

"I don't HAVE to fuck you, you know."

'You would have done the same thing you big baby! Calm your tits!'

"Tell my dick you're sorry and maybe I'll consider having sex with you again."

'Yeah, I'm not gonna do that, Ton'. But I think I have something even better than that.~'

Before he can refuse, Solar Flare steps up to the plate, grabbing her tatas and spreading them apart. Leaning in, he can only watch as his length is positioned right into the world's softest iron maiden. With a sly wink, it's bombs away. And just like that, his dick nearly disappears as it gets absolutely smooshed in between Solar Flare's plump boobs.

"Gh-....ghaaaahh...!!"

As he can only gasp out at first, SF lets out a chuckle with a blush, looking on with an expression of being both surprised and pleased. She may never have done this before with her chest, but judging by the way he's letting out quite the groan, she might as well be an expert at this. She might actually have him fooled to think she knows what's she's doing! Keeping up the charade, she flutters her eyelashes at him, lightly squeezing at her breasts.

'I haven't even gotten started with you yet. Don't tell me you've never done it with a plant before...~'

Oh crap, she's onto him. There's no way he's gonna let her know he's some chump that's never fucked a plant before. She's probably an expert on boobplay! Strengthening his inner resolve, he takes a deep breath, clearing his mind.

"You just caught me off guard, Flare. Feel free to continue.....I can handle it!"

'We'll just see about that, won't we?'

Going with her gut, SF takes her tits and starts to work, keeping a good squeeze on his warm shaft as she starts to pump her lumps up and down. Down and up. And the gardener definitely indulged. While his length was twitching almost painfully with need, the way her soft breasts caressed and kneaded against it did a fantastic job of soothing the ache. Keeping his eyes on the show, he watches without shame as her breasts bounce up and down his meat softer than clouds, ending each time with a very satisfying smack on his crotch. Flare's face is as cute as her tits are grand. Biting her lip softly in determination, she keeps it up, looking away quickly once she feels his gaze on her.

'Don't...don't watch me work. I....I can't focus if you're looking at me, you know...'

"You're the boss."

Holding back a grin, he looks away, focusing right on the action instead. A hand is alright, but it just can not compare to getting stroked off by such a busty pair of boobs. Despite her best efforts, it'll take just a little more than that to get what she wants. As she moves it along, her eyes glance down at her chest, watching it bury his pole in its green comfort. However, not all of it is submerged in love. The tip of his cock is still poking out from the top, twitching and throbbing. As much as Solar Flare tries to look away, her eyes just come back to it. The gardener's cock is definitely larger than your average potted plant's, and even if she'd never say it out loud, that's definitely tantalizing for her. Her tongue slowly traces along her lips.

'...............'

While her breasts are nice and cozy, the sudden wet, warm feeling is a pleasure all on its own. With her petals in the way, he may not see it very well, but man, can he feel it; the dampness of her drool, and the soft touch of her tongue. Letting out a breath from her nose, Flare keeps her chest busy while she takes in the taste of cock, swirling her tongue around and around the twitching meat, giving it a nice, slick coating.

'(With this chest in the way, I don't think I'll be taking him down my throat.....I guess I'll work with what I have. He won't mind, will he...?)'

Judging by the grunts and squirms of her partner, he doesn't mind one bit.

"Hhhhaaaaahhhaaaaaaooohh....~<3"

'Mmmwaaaah.....that's it, baby.....you wanna cum all over these tits, don't you...?'

"Hhaaahhwwhhhh...wait....wait, what?"

Pausing in his aroused stupor, he looks back down to Solar Flare, who looks back at him mid-lick. Clearing her throat a little, she turns her head, clearly embarrassed.

'Th-that was just....I was just....trying a thing...?'

"A little...dirty talk?~"

'Hey, at least I'm trying! I thought it'd be hot!'

"No no no! Flare! That was good. Real good. Keep doing all that, I really love it."

She looks a little reassured, holding back a smile before resuming her fast pace, speaking once more before taking his cock between her lips once more.

'.....fine. Only because it's you...'

Twitching his foot happily, he's left to savor the moment as she works him over. For a plant half his size, she isn't short on effort, picking up the pace, testing his limits. Even if he can't see that blushing face of her's, the sound is a good substitute as she slurps away on his cock, giving an audible gulp or two whenever her mouth fills with enough spit. Combine that with the rhythmic slap of plant breast on crotch, and it's no wonder he's reaching his end in only a few short minutes.

"S-....S-...Solaaahh.....I'm...c-....close....~<3"

'Mmh.....?'

This isn't a joke, right? A little elbow grease is all it takes to get her gardener to blow? Well, don't mind if she feels a little smug about that. Smiling to herself, she pulls her head back up, licking away at the strings of drool still connecting her mouth to his length. At this good news, she puts her effort back into stroking faster than ever, even giving his tip a tease of a smooch once more.

'That so...? Well then....I guess you'd better not hold back! Show me what I earned....~'

Her confident look disappears in an instant. Not because of a low output, but because her face is quickly masked by a few strong, sudden spurts of cum.

'Hhhwhaaa?! Aahh! Bbbhuuuh!!'

It appears that Solar Flare doesn't know how to deal with an orgasm. After the first few spurts splash against her face, she pulls her head back and away, leaving the next few pulses to shoot up into the air, and back down onto her bodacious bust, hot and sticky. His opaque spunk enjoys her tits as much as he did, trailing down all around those green gifts. His dick is still going strong, and SF's had enough of the mess. As his orgasm starts to near its end, she makes the quick decision to take his tip into her mouth once again, plugging the leak at the source. Naturally, this means a few sudden mouthfuls puff her cheeks out a bit. She's in no mood to spit up all over her breasts, so she starts to swallow, gulping every final rope of cum down her throat. At long last, his climax comes to a close, leaving him with a stupid grin on his face as she pops his tip away.

'D-damn.....you could've warned me, you know..!'

"Th....thought I....did....~"

She can sound as annoyed as she wants, but she's not fooling anyone. They both take the time to just keep still, catching their breath. A bit of drool threatens to escape his mouth while a few gooey strings of cum droop from her upper lip to her lower lip, connecting the two. It's nothing a few more licks can't solve. A minute passes in mild silence before she speaks up again.

'Still....not bad for a human....'

As Flare cleans herself up just a bit, she giggles at the look on his face. You'd think he just outran a horde of zombies. Wiping the streaks of cum off her cleavage, she shakes her head amusedly.

'Well well.....looks like I'm not the only one that needed a good milking.....and yet....'

Looking down at his shaft, she notices something about it, reaching over to give it a few pokes with her leaf. It twitches powerfully in response.

'Still hard, though........you're not done...?'

"...heheh...it takes more than a soft chest to tucker me out, Flare. Maybe you need some more practice...~"

Judging by the way she's still staring at his cock, SF is hardly paying any mind to his taunting words. She's got much more important thoughts on the mind. She already found out just how pent up he is. It'd probably feel really good if it were to release in a more...enclosed space...

'(I mean...we're already somewhere private.......nobody would ever know if I....if we.....)'

"You want it, don't you?"

Freezing up once she realizes she's been checking his goods for quite a while, Flare spazzes out and waves her leaves around, petals quivering. The gardener just grins like an ass at her, hands behind his head and foot tapping on the floor.

'N-no! I wouldn't want to- I mean....I would if...if you wanted to! Just as a favor, you know? I mean, of course what we did was good enough and it's not like I didn't like it, and-'

As she babbles on, he just nods his head up and down, not really listening. Sitting up a little straighter, he reaches down and grabs her by the plant arms, lifting her up off the floor and onto his lap. Not on his shaft just yet, just on his lap. From this position, they're actually face to face for once, with shortie SF no longer being looked down upon.

'H-hey, I never said you could do that! You're mishandling me and I don't have to stand for that! You know, I think this is the last straw! You've had your fun and maybe I'll ju-mmphh..!!!!'

The fastest way to hush up a hero is with a sudden smooch. Leaning up, he puts a hand behind that rather large sunflower head and pulls her in, locking his lips to her own. Rather than pull away or ignite, Solar Flare crumbles apart almost instantly, placing her leaves on his chest as she leans forward, returning the kiss. Their lips mingle for just a while, comparing softness. Her tongue weakly pokes out to lap at his lips, but he holds fast. Keeping it intentionally short, the gardener pulls his head back and disconnects, leaving her panting softly and staring right at him.

"Do you want it, Flare?"

'Oh Gaia, I want it...'

That wasn't very hard at all. With the confirmation complete, he lowers his gaze past her chest, looking her over. She's not exactly wearing any pants, so where is he supposed to.....y'know? Sensing his confusion, Solar Flare gestures to the base of her body, right by those four leafy "legs" of hers. Tilting her body just so, he sees that she's led him true. Right there down at the flat end of her stem is undoubtedly her Solar Slit. Neat!

"(First time for everything, I guess...)"

He takes a look for just a little longer. It looks tight as hell, and not just because of the size difference between the two of them. Not only that, but she must have been craving some cock all this time, as she's letting off a bit of dew down below. While his cock may be half-soaked in drool, he SHOULD try and make sure everything is going to fit in nicely.

"Oh, how the tables have turned....~"

'What do you mean by th-GHAAAGH!!'

*PSSHT PSSHT PSSHT*

'Oh you ASSHOLE!'

"Don't get mad at me. You want this to feel good, don't you? You've got to be nice and soaked down there. A few water spritzes is all it takes..."

As a sort of apology, he reaches down with his spare hand, showing her another way an arm with a hand and fingers can benefit her very well. Keeping her still, he makes sure the water's gotten everywhere it needs to be, pressing his thumb right up against her planthood, firmly rubbing it up and down that green line. The results are shown rather quickly as a quiver travels up her stem and to her petals, making them wiggle in place as her eyelids flicker.

'W-well....I....I...mmh....g-guess that's cool then......~'

Her slit offers a little resistance to his digit, unwilling to yield to just ANY phallic shape. After the little tease is through, he grabs her by the middle and raises her up once again, positioning her to hover somewhat over his awaiting pole.

"Just go ahead and plant yourself down right there, Flare....heh...you see what I-"

'Yeah yeah plant pun I get it, Ton'. 

Holding his shaft still with her "legs", she grabs his shoulders and eases herself lower until that fateful moment comes. With a shared shudder, the two of them look back at each other once his cock tip is rubbing right up against her eager snatch, eager for its soft embrace.

"Last chance to change yourrrrrooaah.....okay......nevermind....that did it....~"

Unwilling to hear another tease, Solar Flare holds on tight and forces herself down a little lower. While his finger didn't get entrance into her body, his meat is an exception. Pushing in nice and hard, her plant pussy can only resist so much until it gives in, spreading open wider and wider to take his cock in, throbbing tip penetrating past her lower lips. Not stopping just yet, SF keeps on nudging and turning her lower half, forcing herself lower and lower, taking in another inch.....and another.

"Oh..."

'...fuck...'

Needless to say, it feels pretty great. As he presses in deeper, her inner self seems just as eager to please him as any other's would. The inside of her pussy is smooth, silky soft and more than a little warm. Squeezing down on his shaft, her ribbed walls ensure he's comfortable, hugging and kissing at his sensitive end with wet, bumpy pleasure, enticing him to come a little deeper. He's only too happy to oblige that, sinking in another inch, now halfway inside her, and she can definitely feel that. The fit is so tight, even each throb of his length is enough to spread her just a little wider each time, leaving her red as a tomato in the face.

'Oh gosh...oh gooosh.....that's not all of it....r-right...?'

"Not yet, Flare....but you're taking human cock like a real champ, gotta say. Wanna know what it feels like to bottom out...?~"

'I...uhh....well.....yeah.....O-only if it feels good, though..!'

"I don't think you've got anything to worry about...~"

With an eager grin, he gives her just what she asked for. Good thing too, because he was only a few seconds away from snapping anyways. Forcing her body down as he gives a powerful thrust upward, the second half of his cock surges upward, burying itself deep, deep into Solar Flare's pussy, hilting all the way inside her with a gasp and a long moan from both their mouths. Shakily looking down between her breasts, she can see herself indeed bottomed out, a few hot trails of arousal leaking out from her snatch and trailing down his crotch. That's not all she can observe, however. Along her body, Flare can see quite the prominent bulge along her stem, the shape confirming to her exactly what she took in and just how deep she took it. Not bad for a plant. Resisting the urge to drool, she reaches down and rubs a leaf up and down her middle, as if making sure this is really happening.

'Aaahhn.....aahh.....j-jeez.....did I really......take all that.....?'

"You're acting like this is...mmh....as good as it gets! We're just getting started, Flare...~"

Before he can readjust his grip on her middle, she gives the back of his hand a little smack, making him recoil.

".....?"

'Just...just hold on for a second! Jeez! I....I need to.....get used to this....'

If it means getting to feel her adjust herself on his cock, the gardener supposes he could give her a chance to prep for pleasure. As she takes a few deep breaths and wiggles her stem left and right, he indulges in the feeling. Her body may be firm on the outside, but it's softer than anything he's felt before, dick or no dick.  
While she's wrapped around his length like a tight, wet sleeve, her body adapts as quick as it can, the small sparks of pain fading away as soon as they came. Finally catching her breath, Flare looks back to her big helper, nodding once.

'If this isn't the best sex I've ever had, I'll never let you live it down.~'

Taking that as a hint as she grips his shoulders, he takes her body in his grasp once again, starting to lift her up and off his cock. Her pussy puts up quite a fight, unwilling to let her new guest leave just yet. Thankfully, he doesn't pull out all the way. Halfway out, he shifts slowly in his seat, locking eyes with the hero once again. She starts to open her mouth, ready to drop another sarcastic line.

'Yeah, feel free to keep mhhhaaAAAHH! AH! Aaahhh!!'

Beating her to the punch, he proceeds to pump his hips, and pump them well. Fulfilling both their desires, his shaft plunges in deep, in and out and out and in, splitting her insides wide apart again and again. You could say Solar Flare is taking this well, in more than one way.

'Aah.....mmhaah........hhhhhaaaaaaaaahhhh.......~<3'

Her gaze slowly shifts to the sky as her head lolls back a bit, taking in the whole experience. As she hops along on his meat, his eyes get something to enjoy as well. With her positioning right on his lap, the lucky guy gets a full view of her charitable chest bouncing hypnotically up and down right in front of his face. Without having to sneak a peek anymore, he looks them over. As they haven't been drained enough yet, they're still as big as always. Round, heavy, and absolutely filled with delicious, golden nectar. At least, he THINKS it's delicious. He's only milked the stuff, never tasted. Even so, there's a first time for everything, isn't there?

'Oohhh........ohhhh.....oh....?'

Leaving his grip on the sunflower to a single hand now, his free palm reaches up to grab a nice big handful of plant chest, squeezing at it firmly. If she's got such a rare treat on tap, he'll just help himself. Starting with a little preparation as usual, he presses his lips right to her perked orange nipple, giving her teat a few stimulating kisses. You've got to be very delicate when dealing with this sort of thing to make it as smooth and comfortable as possible. Pausing between every other smooch, his tongue slides on out, lightly pressing down, gently swirling around the areola and earning a few more moans from his solar subject.

'Aheh.....I didn't know you were so desperate.....mmh......try not to make a mess....~'

"Mmhmm......~"

His careful work doesn't go unnoticed. Responding naturally to the stimulus, her mounds start to provide; a small bit of warm fluid dribbling out of her aroused nipple. Detecting this leakage right on time, he clamps his lips firmly on her teat and suckles away, indulging in the taste. As soon as it starts to fill his mouth, his eyes widen more and more with each gulp. This stuff tastes amazing! Better than amazing! As it slides down his throat, it feels almost radiant, like raw sun-shining energy, converted into liquid. With every drop he indulges in, it fills his body up with vigor and stamina, adding a gleam to his eye. This is hardly enough. He needs more. A lot more. As he sucks more nectar out, he makes sure to pay for it, doubling his hips' efforts.

'Oooh Gaia....I...I don't mind getting....aaahh.....m-milked this way......just...nnhhh....fuck me harder...~'

And fuck harder he does. Putting all this extra power to use, he leans in closer and plows that plant pussy, slamming his hips against her faster and harder, really letting her have it. At this point, this isn't a stealth fuck as much as it is a downright explosion of passion, the sound of sex audible through the room as a hot cloud of lust hazes their vision. As he sucks on her teat while his crotch meets her stem again and again with repeatedly wet smack smack smacks, all thoughts of keeping it down disappear. Tossing her head back, Solar Flare nearly shouts in bliss, her moans clear in his ears as she revels in their dirty dance, bouncing on that cock like a pro.

'Yes YEEESSS!!! Don't stop! S-so good! Oh Gaia, it feels sooo GOOOOD!!!~<3'

For the next few minutes, that's all he needs to know. He doesn't even stop to consider how long he's been going at it as he switches breasts. Time doesn't matter right now. All that matters is that he makes this plant hero feel better than she's ever felt before, and judging by the way her walls squeeze tighter and tighter against his rod, that moment is coming up soon. Her groans and squeals get higher and faster as the friction builds between them, easing the two of them closer and closer to that moment they desire most. Trading speed for power, his grip on her center is almost too much as he forces her body up and down his shaft like a fucktoy, putting all his strength into this, and just in time too.

'Fuck...fuck fuck fuck!! I'm g-gonna...I'm r-really....a l-little more....!! P-please..!!~'

Popping her sore nipple out of his mouth, he gives her a nod.

"Just be...ready t-mmmph...!!"

Rather than hear another word, her arms wrap around his head to pull him in as they press into a sudden, deep kiss, lips tightly locked together. One last, powerful thrust is all it takes. With her walls clenching down around his dick, Flare reaches her limit at last, screaming her bliss into his mouth. As wet as her snatch is, it doesn't compare to the way she coats his cock with her sunflower juice, leaving very hot, wet mess on his crotch. Riding out her finish, she gets another reason to melt as he hits his own orgasm with a loud moan. Even if he wanted to pull out, the way her walls keep clamped down tight ensure he won't go anywhere. Pushed down to the hilt, his cock bursts powerfully inside her, sending out rope after thick rope of sticky seed deep inside this fucked flower. Every throb of his cock pumps more and more spunk right where she wants it, painting her womb and walls opaque white. Given their size difference, it's not long before all vacancies have been filled, and streams of cum leak out copiously from her planthood, overflowing generously as they ride it out together.

"Mmhhhhhh.....~"

'Hhhhhmmm....~'

For a while, that's all they do, breathing deeply against each other as their climaxes die down to a halt. He breathes out some CO2 for her, and she pants out some O2 for him, the two of them sustaining each other. Finally pulling their lips apart, Solar Flare looks down at the mess they'd made, the signs of cum both outside and inside her body, and then realizes that she can see this quite easily. Her busty chest is completely gone, drained away and now as flat as a board!

'That's...one way to get the job done. You must have been thirsty, huh?'

"You could say that.~"

Grasping her body one last time, he starts to pull her up, slowly sliding his shaft out of her. Biting her lip as his cock leaves her, she lets out a little gasp as the tip finally pops out of her slit. Once she does, the two of them both turn their heads towards the door as a soft thump his it. With the sound of four gasps at once and the sudden scuffling of flowerpots, they get the feeling that their romp may not have been as private as they thought. Judging by the fading whispers, her fellow sunflowers may have been taking turns peeping through the keyhole. Rolling her eyes as she's placed on the ground, Flare starts to make her way over to her shirt as the gardener proceeds to clean up this mess.

'Oh, they're gonna get it. They're SO gonna get it if they tell even one other plant...'

"Try not to start some fires in my greenhouse, please."

'No promises, but I'll hold back...for now. Consider it thanks. Ahh. My shirt fits again...'

Picking up the glass tray, he purses his lips at the small amount of nectar collected. Not nearly enough to fill a jar. As he tips it to get one last gulp, he shrugs to himself. Maybe next time.

"Oh? Thanks for what exactly?"

In the afterglow of a good fuck, Solar Flare seems a lot more mellow. Maybe he fucked all that mischief out of her.

'For the hardcore sex, if you don't remember, chump. The milking didn't hurt either.~'

As they walk to the door and open it up, he glances down at the ground, noticing a very light leaking of....fluids....following her around. She either doesn't care, or doesn't notice. The greenhouse is as lively as ever as they reemerge, everyone still chittering away. The peashooters seem a little disappointed at the way her chest is back to normal. The sunflowers are keeping to themselves in a little group, glancing over at them with giggles and grins. Clearing her throat with a sudden flame in her eyes, SF seems to knock some fear into them, as their smiles are quickly wiped away.

'Mhm.....'

The sun is shining bright as they make their way out into the open again, right where it all started. Tilting her head up towards the star in the sky, he watches her petals quiver as she soaks in the sunlight, already starting the process again. After the brief soak, she turns back to him, smiling a little bashfully as she gestures for a quick word. As he gets down on a knee, down to her level.

'So uh......you know.......thanks. For....all the....everything.'

"You'll be back again next month?"

'Probably. Until the zombies decide they don't like getting whooped day in and day out. Maybe next time we can make things even better...'

"How do you plan to do that?"

Hopping up, she plants a quick smooch on his cheek before grabbing her goggles and adjusting them down over her eyes.

'You'll see. Tell a soul and I'll incinerate you. I won't hesitate.'

Offering one last wink, Solar Flare sets herself ablaze, her body going up in flames before blasting off, up and away towards the sky, leaving a trail of embers and ashes behind. Watching her go, he gets back up and heads back to his home, shaking his head. As a citizen of Suburbia, you sometimes have to deal with a lot of real bullshit, but some days are better than others.

\--Epilogue--

It's been another month of zombies and fighting, but that's nothing an armada of protective plants can't remedy. Tending to the Snapdragons, he's interrupted by a knock at the greenhouse door. Putting away his fireproof gloves, he makes his way over and opens the door, looking left and right, and then down.

'It's that time of the month, Ton....~'

"So it is. I see you've arrived a few days earlier and you brought along........oh."

Solar Flare stood before him with her chest plumped up once again, but more interestingly, another plant stood beside her. Dressed in a purple cloak and a mask that hides her identity, the mysterious Green Shadow looked up at him. It's clear that she's not as confident when not out fighting zombies, as she's squirming around nervously. Exactly why becomes quite apparent as he looks just a little lower. Just like Solar Flare, this peashooter has quite the pair of tits on her as well, barely concealed by the cloak wrapped over it, and looking ready to burst out at any second. Looking between the two of them, speechless, his eyes widen as he sees what they're getting at.

'He does that a lot, Greens. You'll get used to it.'

The next thing he knew, he was sitting against the wall again, looking down as his twitching shaft was being sandwiched between two pairs of busty plant tits. They held their chests firmly together as they bounced up and down in unison, looking up at him with their adorable eyes, both pairs tainted with lust. Making use of both their talents, they both leaned in as well, their soft tongues flicking up and down the rest of his length, occasionally stopping so the two of them could share a kiss.

'Didn't I tell you he was good, Greens?'

'Y-you weren't exaggerating, Flarey....'

No man could last long longer than a few minutes under such heavenly treatment, and he soon found himself blowing his load a few minutes in. They worked as an impressive team, pressing their heads together while sticking their tongues out, both giggling eagerly as they caught a few spurts each, the rest splattering against their faces and falling down onto their enormous cans.

"Aaaagh....f-fuck.....~"

However, he was far from done here. Without giving him a moment to rest, he watches as Flare gets behind her friend, pushing her up towards him and leaning her back, letting him get a glance at what's she's got underneath. Like her friend, Green Shadow has a similar green snatch nestled against her underside, glistening wet with arousal.

'Don't worry, GS. You're going to love getting stuffed. Trust me.~'

Looking rather shy as he starts to line his meat up with her slit, she mumbles out to him.

'Th-the mask stays on though...'

Oh man. This was going to be good.


End file.
